Hydrophile
by Aeius
Summary: "I think the fishes are fascinating." HankxSean. One-shot


_**X-Men: FC**_

_Hydrophile  
><em>__Pairing: Hank x Sean  
><em>_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own XMFC or its characters.  
><strong>AN:** First time writing pronz and I swore to myself not to do this kind of thing ever...('cuz I suck at it). -brainspazzdies-

* * *

><p>Different colorful fishes glided through the aquatic waters as seen from the acrylic glass. Sean Cassidy watched at some group of angel fish, making its way towards a velvet reef. Saturday afternoon having nothing better to do back at the Xavier mansion, he decided to spend an alone time at his favorite serene place.<p>

The aquarium held momentous memories for him from a little ginger-haired tyke bouncing giddily side-by-side with his parents to a deadhead young adult who just kept on getting rejects from the ladies at his school. In truth, those well-pampered bitches weren't the only beings against him. The whole school body was, as well.

He didn't mind being accused labeled as _different_from society, not accepted as a human and all that crap…really. He stroked the back of his nape, stretching it as he felt his muscles relaxed.

"Didn't know you're into this kind of place…" an abrupt voice echoed throughout the secluded gallon reef room. It caused Sean to drift away from a dazzling silver-black striped fish that was bobbing its tiny mouth up and down at him. His eyes landed on his fellow mutant companion, Hank McCoy.

"How'd you…"

"Charles." Hank answered him plainly. The mention of their professor's name was always the answer when it comes to lost-and-found, "Been worried to where you've ended up so decided to search for you. Everyone, I mean." He added the last one with avoidance of eye contact.

Hank strode by his side and those thin-framed glasses glazed the murky bluish light. "You come here often?" He asked, observing at a pack of sea creature.

Sean went back to his lookout, the angel fish awhile ago was already gone, "Sometimes.", he replied, placing his hands inside the pocket of his jeans and raising his sneakers to a tiptoe to catch a better glimpse of the tank inside, "I usually come here when my mind needs some space and I…err," He returns to his upright posture and bit his lower lip for a short second, "I'm kind of a hydrophile-like so…maybe it's why I like fish." Sean mumbles with a hint of embarrassment, "It's kinda stupid, huh?"

Hank faced Sean, "Not really. I think it's fascinating."

Innocent azure eyes blinked back at him.

"The fishes," Hank curtly responded, almost in haste-like. He darted back at the aquarium pane, "I think the fishes are fascinating."

Sean arched his brow at him, "Really now? I didn't know you were the fishy-type Hank."

"Well I mostly keep it to myself but it's still science-related. Uhm, here, take this black-laced angel fish for instance," His finger pointed at the fish that was gaping at Sean, its small form now directed at Hank, "Its species were known for its camouflaging stripes amongst its marine home and also its long attractive fins." Sean moved a bit closer next to him, looming his red-haired head at the little fish, "It does make him look like a cute little fella."

"Sean, when it comes to gender, you can't really tell if a fish is a male or female." Hank emphasized.

Sean raised his shoulders, "So what? Does that make them homophobes? Whenever I would watch these guys, I would just take a guess who's he or she."

"When it's nearly time for them to mate, that's when you can take a mere guess." Hank corrected. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes gaped at him alluringly.

Another school of silver angelfish hovered before right above them, Sean gave an amused smile at the tall man, "Oh really now, Professor McCoy?"

"It's true." Hank grinned, aligning his glasses in place, "Angelfishes would choose in their own kind for their pair and once they're able to mate with another, they eventually become a bit …territorial."

"Territorial in what way?" Sean inclined his head at him.

"When it comes to mating…" Hank explained, eyeing on those flat, round freckle spots on Sean's face, "The two mates would first separate from the group then find a place to spawn in. Like maybe somewhere in a corner of the tank, any that has a flat surface."

"Oh…" Sean uttered interestingly at his lectures. His gaze thwarted at the inside of the aquarium tank until he widened in excitement, "Hey man! I think there's a pair over there!" Sean pointed, his finger aimed at Hank's side.

"Where?" Hank peeked at the tank, trying to look for Sean's discovery, "Hm, I don't see it."

Sean scrunched down the middle of his forehead with a frown, "What'd you mean you don't see it?" He marched much closer to Hank, his arm grabbing his shoulder and making him lean more at the glass. "It's just right there dude. See those…" Sean stopped in his fury of enthusiasm as he came into realization that he was in close range towards Hank's face. The sudden rapid beating of his heart thumped loudly within his chest and his breathing came to a slow pace as Hank averted from the tank and were now on him.

"Uhm…nevermind, forget it dude. Must've been my imagination." He noted the deadpan expression on Hank as he was about to move. Hank grasped both of his shoulders, letting Sean lean against the glass. He slowly leaned down at him, tilting his head. As Hank opened his lips, Sean breathed out heavy pant as Hank pressed it softly unto his delicate lower lip. Those hands over him coiled from his waist but then Hank suddenly parted from him, leaving him bashful pink cheeks.

"I, I'm sorry Sean." He swallowed, "I didn't know what came over me."

Instead of responding to his apology, Sean placed his hand on Hank's face and neared himself towards him. He made their lips come into contact again. Hank, without protest seeing that Sean wanted to learn more, reached for the back of the ginger's head casually touching those curled-up red strands. He tenderly deepened more their breathtaking wet kisses and Sean couldn't help but groan in satisfaction as Hank thrusted his hips intimately on top of him. Sean could feel the rising of erection through those jeans.

His ears perked at the sound of unzipping of his pants, "Hank, here? You serious?" Sean cried as he lowered his flushed face from Hank, "We'll be seen."

"They won't. I'll make sure that they keep off our territory." Hank said venomously as he continued in his maneuver of getting rid of Sean's clothing. The one below him made a 'meep' as a soft thump came over the cemented floor. Pants were already down and Hank's narrowed eyes focused on his. If Alex would see them now, this would be quite a blow. Sean couldn't believe, as he was being fondling over, that they were really doing this in public. And he was doing it with their team's most-reserved scientist.

A grey reef shark swam a few meters behind with its beady eyes on them.

"Getting turned on now, are we?" He could feel a callous touch on him and McCoy leered at him teasingly. Hank rubbed at his hard-on cock against the blue-colored fabric, Sean tried to suppress his mouth in grinding out enticing whines. Slowly, he pulled the edge of his boxer's garter and fondly manipulated the head of his member. Feeling those fingers lightly stroking his shaft, pleasuring his incoming groans. Hank watched in ease as his hand rose in soothing rhythm, bringing Sean to gasp out lethargic pants.

"Ngh…." He moaned, "Fuck…Hank...!" Sean burst out a cry of twinge as Hank erratically shifts all over the head of his cock thoroughly. Arms cradled on his captor's shoulders as if he felt an overwhelming vibration below him. Both of them continued in wheezing roughly, neither one of them stopping. Hank felt the grip around him tightened as he fondled over him briskly.

Hank knew what Sean wanted. He needed more and Hank was willing in giving it to him. His hand jammed his alternating strokes while simultaneously, his other reached out for the dwelling pouch. Sean leaned his head over the glass with eyes squinting in satisfaction. "Shi-Shit." He cursed arousingly. The twisting pressure stimulated his insides, feeling Hank's firm squeeze all over him.

"Oh god...Hank," Still stroking every part of him, "Ngh! I…I'm gonna…"

"No, not yet." Hank ushered him as he ravishes him with pure sweet stimulation. He cupped over his balls making Sean gasp then holds unto his breath as it tightened.

The engulfing sensation of his dick being fucked up felt so good. Were scientific-minded men this fucking delectable? More rapid rate of rubbing and immediately Sean drew a yielding sharp wail as he felt the muscles of his penis shriveled within and finally white goo came all over Hank's steamy heated hand.

"Is…" The worn-out Banshee panted in between breathes, "This you meant by mating?"

Hank chuckled contently making Sean's complexion into hue, "That's how you classify their sexual identity."

Behind them, the shark whirled to another direction from the window pane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Forgive me. My mind is still innocent. -shot- Thoughts will still be appreciated. Thanks for reading! -rolls away-


End file.
